dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Robber
Nickname "Robber" is an infected marauder and a former military man with a dark past. He is armed with a five-round revolver and dressed in a black shirt, black jacket, black pants, and a duty belt. He bears a sinister smirk. He is the marauder counterpart to Charlotte, having similar stats and attack patterns. Robber is the first encountered enemy who uses a ranged weapon. His insanely powerful gun can easily kill any unit that lacks bullet resistance in one or two shots. He fires a single-action at a slow speed. Normally, by the time players reach stage 3, there's still not many units with bullet resistance available. This makes Builder the only direct counter against Robber who is available for low to medium level players. A more reckless strategy is to spam fast melee units, like Redneck or Mechanic, and pray that one of them manages to reach Robber in one piece – they will be completely safe at close range as Robber's melee damage is laughably low and Mechanic will immediately take him out with his additional damage attack. Empty Barrel or Red Barrel can be efficiently used against Robber if enough rage has been collected from other enemies, allowing units that lack bullet resistance to progress after having killed him. If players manage to achieve level 7 before entering stage 3 (via completing quests and farming experience by replaying missions), Grenader can be purchased, who is among the best counters against Robber. Not only does Grenader have bullet resistance, but he is also able to easily kill him, as well as any other enemies who happen to be near, from a distance with a grenade at practically no risk at all. His high base health allows him to survive for quite some time and his melee damage can easily defeat any enemies at close quarters, making him an excellent unit for any missions with marauders in general. As a human enemy, he will ignore any barrels and tanks dropped in his way, navigate around fire pools, and move to face the closest enemy. He will shoot Generator and Turret with his ranged weapon at a distance and melee attack them when placed directly on him. Abilities * Ranged attack. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. First Encountered * Stage 3, Mission 31. Trivia * Robber is the only marauder to not wear any sort of headgear like a cap or a helmet. * When entering Mission 31, the first mission Robber is encountered, he will say, "You shall not pass!" This is an obvious reference to Gandalf's famous line in the first installment of "The Lord of the Rings" film trilogy. * When fighting in missions where marauders are faced (apart from Mission 51 with Marauder Vehicle), the barricade consists of several black motorcycles strewn across the road. This is heavily reminiscent of issue #97 of The Walking Dead comic book series and the eighth and ninth episode of the sixth season of the TV series based on said comic book series. In both media, a group of the main characters and their respective vehicles are stopped by a gang of thugs belonging to a bigger group who blocks their path with their motorcycles and were fought against in order to progress to where they needed to go. Gallery Robber (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Marauders